


Kiss from a rose

by nanatezcatli



Category: WoW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli





	Kiss from a rose

——To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.

——You remain my power,my pleasure,my pain.

 

他用拇指和食指间捏着的这个小小物件，是一枚用来处理和批示专属公文和战报的印章，上面刻着夺日者的家徽。只要在文件的底部盖上这个印记，就说明这份文件经过了夺日者的授权。一般来说，一支特定部队的最高指挥官都会持有这样的一枚印章，方便进行批阅和传达信息。罗曼斯心不在焉地把玩了片刻，紫色猫眼石渐渐有了他手指的温度，然后很快地，他就听到了一个不屑的哼声。

 

“何必这么麻烦。”

 

罗曼斯看了一眼声音的主人，艾萨斯•夺日者站在离他不远的书架附近，双手笔直地垂在身侧，红发披散在肩膀上。罗曼斯不知道是不是自己的错觉，从雷神岛回来后，这位夺日者昔日的领袖似乎瘦削了一些，整个人像被包裹在繁复沉重的战甲内，一副无精打采的样子。不过，在看到他望过来之后，艾萨斯还是立刻抬起了下巴。“夺日者早就是你的了，”他的话内容服从而恭顺，但语调里的不满却一点也掩饰不了，“用大魔导师的印章就行，反正没有人会质疑的。”

 

艾萨斯说的确实也没错，从摄政王将夺日者编到他麾下开始，他就有权插手夺日者的一切。但罗曼斯并没有急于将他们与血法师部队混排，参加雷神岛战役的也是以夺日者为主。除了命令艾萨斯将批阅过的公文和战报呈送给他之外，他也没有打乱夺日者们原本从达拉然就建立起来的处事方式和管理流程。但是现在不行了。

 

“你也知道夺日者是我的，那就该知道现在一切都是我说了算。”

 

他说，将猫眼石雕刻而成的印章放进他办公桌上的黑木匣子时，他听到艾萨斯又哼了一声。“留下来又有什么用，好像你还会把它归还给我似的。”

 

艾萨斯的声音不大，但罗曼斯还是听到了。他犹豫了一下才关上匣子。“你最好别抱有这种期望。”

 

“当然，”艾萨斯马上接口道，“这也是为了我自己好。”

 

“你能记住这一点就行。”

 

“拜大魔导师所赐，我记得相当清楚。”

 

罗曼斯忍不住又看了他一眼，把即将出口的讽刺咽了下去。庆功宴的那个夜晚过去后，第二天他们的船队就和摄政王分离，独自回到了奎尔萨拉斯。从那一天起，艾萨斯就再也没主动跟他说过话，哪怕在船上偶遇也是低头匆匆走过，连招呼都不打，更不会行礼，好像完全没看到他这个人。罗曼斯以为今晚也会是这样，这场冷战会一直持续到他离开。倒也没有多久了，明天一早，大魔导师就得前往卡利姆多和起义军会合，而艾萨斯身为夺日者领袖的权力在今晚将会被全部回收，这确实不是什么能令人开心的事。

 

但即使艾萨斯一反之前的冷漠，显示出这样激烈的反应，罗曼斯也觉得在情理之中。

 

“我更希望你记清楚我刚才说过的话。”最后他道。

 

“不许用传送魔法，不许用位面魔法，不许与任何人建立心灵链接。”艾萨斯一字不漏地重复了一遍，“这些不应该让阿斯塔洛记住吗？你有没有交待他在我上厕所和洗澡的时候也得盯紧点？”

 

尽管知道他为何在这个时间不断挑衅自己，但面对这么毫无营养的拌嘴，罗曼斯还是多少生出些不耐，眉头也皱了起来。“有力气耍嘴皮子，不如好好反省下为什么会落到这样的下场如何？”

 

艾萨斯哈哈笑了两声，“这难道不是因为现在一切都是你说了算？”

 

罗曼斯的脸色沉了一下，语气也加重了。“放老实点，艾萨斯，”他低声说道，“我不想跟你吵架。”

 

“我本来就不老实，你不一直就是这样认为的？”艾萨斯针锋相对地说，仿佛一点也不在乎他声音中的警告意味。“说不定我还有你不知道的其他方法可以联系加尔鲁什呢！”

 

听到这话，罗曼斯的第一反应是延展出法力场，检测附近有没有听墙角的人。其次是想揍艾萨斯一顿，省得他的疯言疯语早晚把自己拖下水。最后他才强迫自己理智地将这些情绪波动压下去，危险地眯起眼睛。“这话我不想听到第二次，”他缓慢地说，好让艾萨斯把他的每一个字听清楚，“你最好也别让银月城任何一个活着的生物听到。”

 

艾萨斯嘲讽地大笑起来。“哦，是吗？其实我一直很好奇，你对凯尔萨斯•逐日者说话也是这种态度？”

 

一瞬间，罗曼斯脑中的神经剧烈弹动了一下，但这次他牢牢控制住了自己。“你别真拿自己跟他比。”

 

“拿我跟他比的人是我吗，明明是你！”艾萨斯愤怒地说道，“否则你就不要一直在我身上重复你想对他做的事。”

 

“我想对他做的事？”罗曼斯反问，突然觉得好想笑。

 

艾萨斯哼了一声。“你自己心里清楚。”

 

“你觉得我想对他做什么？”

 

“我没兴趣知道。”

 

“你没兴趣知道？你不就是打算嘲笑我想跟他上床？”罗曼斯森冷地笑起来，“艾萨斯，你以为你有多少心思？你那点小把戏在我面前比读一本没上锁的魔法笔记还简单。你觉得操凯尔萨斯很了不起？我告诉你，比起上他，我更想把他带回银月城，在他陷入那些无法挽回的错误之前，如果再给我一次机会，就算用绑的我也要把他绑回来！”

 

罗曼斯顿了一下，还有什么想说，但他及时闭上了嘴。艾萨斯毫不退缩地看着他，可罗曼斯轻易就能看出他的身体和表情都变僵硬了。他的喉头滚动着，眼神也在闪烁，在考虑下一句该把什么伤人的话丢出来的意图就像写在脸上一样明显，这让大魔导师忍不住地冷笑起来。

 

“衣服脱掉。”他说。

 

艾萨斯脸上阴晴不定的表情凝滞了。“什么？”他愣了片刻才反应过来，一副怀疑自己听错了的样子。

 

“衣服脱掉。你一直挑衅我，还用凯尔萨斯来激怒我，不就是想让我操你吗？”罗曼斯勾了下嘴角，知道如何让自己笑得残忍。“那就不要浪费时间。”

 

艾萨斯睁大眼，满脸的震惊和错愕，好像罗曼斯光用言语就把他扒了个一干二净。“我、我没有……”

 

“你没有？你难道不是在想这是我留在银月城的最后一晚？比起什么都不说地分开，不如狠狠伤害我，再让我伤害你来得痛快？你难道不是害怕除了工作之外我就对你无话可说，特别是你被剥夺夺日者领袖的身份后？你觉得自己将来还能奢望与我共事？”罗曼斯一句接一句地说，觉得把这些蛰伏在年轻大法师心中的想法阅读出来完全不需要思考，“那你还真是想对了，艾萨斯，”他说，“你果然就是欠操。”

 

艾萨斯目瞪口呆地看着他。“还想让我说几次？”罗曼斯冷酷地继续道，“脱掉你的衣服，乖乖趴下来，在我改变主意之前。这句话有这么难懂？”

 

“……别把我想得跟你一样龌龊！”昔日的夺日者领袖用了好一阵子才从惊慌失措中回过神，“也别把你下流的猜测强加到我身上，我和你本来就只应该有工作上的来往，是你先逾越这个底线的！”

 

罗曼斯想也没想就抬起了手，位于艾萨斯身后的书房的门便打开了。“那你走吧。”他冷漠地说，但看到艾萨斯真的转身的时候他差点气昏过去，等他反应过来时他脑海中已经浮现出一连串的咒语，无论是把艾萨斯冻在原地还是用高温融掉门锁他都能马上做到。可艾萨斯背对着他，面对那扇可以离开这间屋子的门，却一直没有伸出手。

 

过了许久，他才颤抖着握住了门把，罗曼斯刚要念出咒语，艾萨斯就把门拉回来，轻轻关上了。

 

火焰在大魔导师的掌中迅速熄灭了，罗曼斯面无表情地看他转过身，低垂着头，表情隐藏在额发的阴影中。他默不作声地解下了肩甲和腰带，将外袍，上衣和衬衣脱了下来，然后是靴子和长裤，直到一丝不挂。他真的瘦了。当他赤身裸体地站在那里时，罗曼斯一眼就看了出来。艾萨斯全身的肌肉都僵硬地紧绷着，随着他极力忍耐的呼吸平滑起伏，他的红发被从彩色印花玻璃透进的月光铺上一层漂亮的银蓝色，像被霜雪湮埋的火焰。罗曼斯沉默了片刻，一语不发地走上前去，将他打横抱了起来。

 

“罗曼斯，你简直是个人渣。”在搂住他的脖颈时，艾萨斯用发抖的声音愤恨地说。

 

“那你呢？”罗曼斯回道，将对方小心放在房间一角的躺椅上，“你这天真的小骗子。”

 

艾萨斯一时噎住了，似乎不知道该把这句话当成嘲讽还是温柔。罗曼斯及时堵住了他的嘴，将舌尖探进他的口中，给了他一个湿润绵长的吻。还残留着火焰余温的手掌沿着他的腰侧和胸腹游移，滑到他的后背，又顺着他微微凸起的脊椎攀上，用力按住了他的后脑。艾萨斯呻吟起来，因为窒息而发出了略带痛苦的呜咽，想扭过头去，但罗曼斯牢牢抓住了他的头发，在他试图躲避时便强行将他扯回来。这样持续了片刻，大魔导师才放开他，细心舔舐他嘴唇的轮廓，而后一口咬住了他的耳尖。艾萨斯颤抖了一下，尖耳朵下意识地耷拉下来，但罗曼斯不依不饶地将它含进口中，沿着薄薄的耳廓一路往下，直到吻上镶嵌在他耳垂上的一颗紫色耳钉。

 

“这种东西，早就该扔了。”

 

罗曼斯说，将这颗小小的紫罗兰之眼取下来，随手扔了出去，细小的晶石落在大理石的地板上，发出悦耳的叮铃声。艾萨斯咬紧牙，一句话也没说，让罗曼斯对他的另一侧耳钉也如法炮制。然后大魔导师将自己的耳钉也取了下来，样式简单而古朴的黑曜石在他的指间灼灼生辉，他一言不发又不由分说地将其中一只戴在艾萨斯空了的耳垂上。

 

艾萨斯整个人都凝固了，睁大眼不可思议地看着罗曼斯，像是想要努力从大魔导师冷漠的脸上看出些什么。然而他很快就侧过头去，避开了对方的眼神，双手也下意识地绞紧了垫在身下的薄毯。罗曼斯捏住他的下巴，强迫他正过脸来，他又马上转回去。“别看我。”在罗曼斯再次将他扭过来时他颤声喊道。

 

“我就要看。”

 

罗曼斯强硬地说，在艾萨斯抬起胳膊试图遮住自己的脸时，他干脆捏住他双手的手腕，分别固定在他的头侧。“我说了不要。”艾萨斯咬住了嘴唇，但即便他扭过脸去也无法在罗曼斯的注视下隐藏自己的神情。在一阵令人窒息的沉默后，像绷紧的弓弦终于断了一样，他突然崩溃般地哭泣起来。

 

一种复杂的酸楚情绪在罗曼斯的胸腔中蔓延开了，他俯下身，吻去了从艾萨斯眼角不断滚落的泪水。咸涩的，温热的。眼泪的味道可以轻易品尝出来，这个年轻人肤浅的心机和冲动的行事方式也很容易洞察，但罗曼斯却无法准确触摸到这些泪水背后的意义。是爱慕还是憎恨？或是两者都有？还是有其他用语言也难以形容的情感？他一边揣测，一边顺着艾萨斯的脖颈吻下去，细致而认真，留下一串断断续续的鲜红吻痕。在他含住艾萨斯的一侧乳尖时，他身下的人的哭泣声突然窒住了，紧紧抓住了他的肩膀。罗曼斯用指尖揉捏另一侧，然后又两侧互换。之后，他继续往下，舌尖在大法师的腹部拖出一道湿润的线条。他来到艾萨斯的下体，用手指抚弄那片整齐的酒红色耻毛，其间柔软的性器已经开始苏醒了过来。罗曼斯用手指圈住它，将光滑的顶端含进口中，这时艾萨斯像触电一样抖动了一下。“不、不要。”

 

他的声音里还带着哭腔，用手肘撑起身体，努力想往后退却，但后背却抵在了躺椅的扶手上。罗曼斯便把他的一条腿往旁边折去，将他的阴茎更深地吞入，一边吮吸一边撩拨，用尽一切所知的技巧取悦他。艾萨斯喘息的意味渐渐变了，变得更加紊乱而带着情色的气息，推拒他的手也犹豫着变成了拉近和邀请。罗曼斯保持口中的动作，将法袍解开，让它顺势滑落到自己的脚边。在他摸到艾萨斯股间的缝隙时，那里泛滥的淫水很快将他的指尖沾湿了。他将挺立的茎体吐出来，借着魔法灯的光芒，他看见艾萨斯屁股下那部分毯子的颜色比周围更深一些，已经被他流出来的水浸透了。

 

罗曼斯也无法继续忍受自己涨到发痛的性器。他脱掉束裤，将艾萨斯的一条腿架上肩膀，让他形成侧卧的姿势，单膝跪在了他的腿间，然后直接插进了艾萨斯的身体。他的甬道已经非常湿润了，进去的时候完全没遇到任何阻碍，让罗曼斯轻易抵到了尽头，被他炽热滚烫的肠壁紧紧包裹，顶端触到的花心仿佛有生命一样，随着他的颤抖和呼吸而有节奏地吮吸，这强烈的快感令罗曼斯也不得不暂停了一下。艾萨斯的眼睛仍然红肿着，迎上他的视线后，又侧过了头去，还是不想被他看到。我把他从达拉然救回来时，他也没有哭泣过。看着这样的艾萨斯，罗曼斯觉得心跳得又快又重，带着一丝嗜虐的残暴和更多令他陌生的柔情，促使他将茎体抽出来，又用力地狠狠贯进去。

 

“唔……！”艾萨斯在他身下发出美好的呻吟，却习惯性地咬住了嘴唇。罗曼斯捏住他的下颚，将拇指伸进他的口中，逼迫他张开了嘴，让那些好听的声音随着他的每一次撞击从艾萨斯的唇齿间含糊地流出来，一起流出的还有他无法承载的口涎，他象征性地挣扎了一下，但很快放弃了，在来自身后逐渐加快的频率中，他似乎也只有张开口不断喘息才能适应这样的节奏，哪怕罗曼斯放开了他也无法停止。大魔导师的手移到他的腿间，就着从他小穴里挤出的汁水，握住他颤抖的器官开始上下滑动。“不……”与在船上的那次不同，罗曼斯并不打算让他畅快地射，而是耐心地控制着力度和速度，让敏感的前端抽搐着哭出了粘滑的液体，这战栗的快感令艾萨斯难以忍受地扭动起来，头颅无力地垂下，用一边手肘艰难地支撑住自己，另一只手则握住了罗曼斯，希望能加快他的套弄。但大魔导师坚持自己的韵律，在注意到碾过他体内某一点他反射性的僵硬时，便更加变本加厉地攻击那一处，让艾萨斯的努力很快全盘崩溃了。

 

“啊啊，那里……”艾萨斯还没说完就被又一次用力的挺进打断了，罗曼斯感到自己的手被他疯狂地紧握住，他不顾一切强迫自己快速撸动时，他的肠道也在这样的刺激下剧烈收缩起来。罗曼斯干脆放开了手，让他自己握住自己，在一次次顶撞中让他的器官自发地在他的掌中戳刺。艾萨斯发了沉闷的呜咽，连喘息和呻吟都带上了濒临极限的嘶声，然后他突然往后仰起头，又用力低下去，白浊的液体一下子从铃口喷出来。他在射精时不断蠕动的绞紧的内壁让罗曼斯也差点射了，大魔导师不得不迫使自己停止了抽插，在艾萨斯射完后，才搂住他的腰将他抱起，让他跨坐到自己的腿上。

 

“不、不行，阁下……”艾萨斯努力抬起头，发泄后的疲惫清晰写在他的脸上，但这个姿势让深入体内的肉刃仿佛将他钉住了。罗曼斯微微一笑。“阁下？你在求饶吗？”

 

艾萨斯没有回答，抿紧嘴唇将视线移到一边。罗曼斯等待了片刻，便一口咬住他的脖颈。因为流了汗的关系，吻上去有些咸咸的味道，像他之前流出的泪水。罗曼斯故意顺着他颈侧的线条吻到耳朵上，用舌尖舔弄他的耳垂和刚刚给他戴上的耳钉。艾萨斯发起抖来，头颅往一旁更偏过去，手掌扶住他的后脑，解开了他绑住头发的束带。

 

罗曼斯逗弄了他一阵，便将手移到他的臀部，捏住两片紧致的臀瓣揉搓。在他开始推动艾萨斯前后移动时，大法师颤抖着抽了口气，倾身上前搂住了他，低下头将脸埋进他的肩窝里。罗曼斯不紧不慢地进行着引导，让挺直的性器抵住肠道的尽头研磨，这是和抽插全然不同的快感。艾萨斯贴着他的耳朵，声音里每一丝喘息的变化和细小的呻吟他都能听得一清二楚，灼热的呼吸喷在他的颈间，让他从后颈一直酥麻到尾椎。艾萨斯在勾引他，不管是有意还是无意，而且既笨拙又青涩，但罗曼斯还是觉得非常受用。这个体位让阴茎插得非常深，没一会罗曼斯就感到他温热的爱液从穴口的缝隙流到自己的大腿上，耳边的呼吸也更加沉重。他放开了手，安慰而鼓励地沿着艾萨斯的背脊抚摸，年轻的大法师仍然在为这样的行为羞耻，但他还是尝试着扭动起来。罗曼斯将他的上半身扶起，捧住他的脸，还没来得及好好看清楚他的表情，艾萨斯就低下了头，主动吻上他的嘴唇。

 

他一边僵硬地扭动，一边努力亲吻罗曼斯，但他的手因为紧张都在微微发抖，亲吻也并不那么舒适。罗曼斯考虑了一下，没有阻止他，不被看到脸的话，他的身体渐渐放松了下来，腰部的动作也开始变得柔韧，变得熟练，像一条起舞的蛇。然后，这一次是艾萨斯的吻滑到了他的颈侧，温柔地舔舐了两下后，突然猛地抓紧了他的头发，狠狠一口咬了下去，带着强烈的怨忿和委屈。罗曼斯卒不及防，嘶声抽起气来，但艾萨斯马上松口了，改去轻咬他的耳垂，学他之前的样子用舌尖拨弄那颗小巧的黑曜石耳钉，还用脸颊轻轻蹭他，像撒娇的猫一样，眷恋地与他耳鬓厮磨。不久前这具身体对罗曼斯还没有任何吸引力，那时候艾萨斯也曾试图勾引他，但在他看来只是拙劣的卖弄和无聊的表演。那时候他是如此铁石心肠。可现在罗曼斯却觉得那些冰冷的感情离自己好远，在意识到发生了这些事之后，在他们都狠狠伤害过彼此之后，艾萨斯仍然保留着对他的信任和依赖，他就好想紧紧抱住他。

 

于是他这样做了。他抱住艾萨斯的臀部站起来，突然的坠落感让对方吓了一跳，赶快搂住他的肩膀，双腿用力缠在他的腰上。“害怕吗？”罗曼斯低声问道，往前走了两步，将艾萨斯放在柔软的羊毛地毯上面，又拉住他的手臂引导他转了个身。阴茎在肠道中翻搅的异样感觉让艾萨斯喘息了一声，等他跪伏下来，高高翘起屁股时，罗曼斯看到对方大腿和臀部的肌肉都绷紧了。他将坚硬的器官抽出，紧紧箍住他的那圈柔软的嫩肉就跟着翻卷了过来，又在他捅入时陷进去。“艾萨斯。”他呼唤道，觉得好像这是自己第一次这么认真地叫他的名字。他稍微低下头去，手指顺着面前光滑的背脊抚摸，黑发就从他的肩膀滑落下来，又落到艾萨斯的肩上。大法师驯顺地回过头，用湿润的眼神望向他，像之前骑在他身上扭动一样，现在他也慢慢扭动着自己，用嘶哑的声音说：“射进来。”

 

罗曼斯觉得脑海深处有什么细小的东西炸开了。他不再说话，沉默地提高了艾萨斯的臀部，一口气用力插到了底。艾萨斯闷哼一声，身体在羊毛毯子上滑出去一截，又被罗曼斯抓住腰部拖了回来。然后大魔导师开始了挺进，循着之前的记忆很快找到了他的腺体，不再挑逗和戏弄他，而是结结实实地擦刮和碾过这个让他疯狂的兴奋点。艾萨斯颤抖起来，下体不断痉挛的同时，腰部也不自觉地沉了下去。罗曼斯却还觉得不够，用力按住了他的后腰，迫使他的整个上半身几乎都趴伏在地毯上，接受着自上而下的入侵，每一次都带着快要将他的内脏顶得挤在一起的力度。这激烈而狂乱的快感下，罗曼斯感到他的肠道再一次绞紧了，像有生命一样随着他身体抽搐的节奏不断吞咽，这样持续了一阵，没多久他就达到了高潮。他潮湿滑腻的甬道猛烈地收缩，夹得罗曼斯也眼前一片发白。大魔导师再次停止了抽动，仔细体会着被柔嫩多汁的肠壁压迫按摩的感觉，等艾萨斯抖动着将精液全部射在他身下的地毯后，罗曼斯才重新握住了他瘫软下去的性器，上面沾满了半干的前液和刚流出来的精液，湿得一塌糊涂，轻松地就在他手中滑动起来。

 

“……不，不要了，”这回艾萨斯的声音终于透露出了一丝真正的惊慌和恐惧，“真的不要了，我不行……”

 

“你不是还有力气说不行吗？”罗曼斯从后面贴住他的耳朵，用身体的重量压在他的后背上，让他根本无从挣扎。他一边撸动艾萨斯一边重新挺动胯部，感到大法师敞开的铃口很快又湿了。艾萨斯无力地呻吟起来，罗曼斯和他紧贴在一起的下体能明显地觉察到他的臀部已经开始机械性的痉挛，大腿抖得像快要支撑不住自己。罗曼斯继续爱抚了他一会，让他无奈地又重新挺立起来之后，这才直起身体，拉过他的双手反剪在身后，使他的上身自然地前倾，将手臂拉得笔直。“别来了，阁下，拜托……唔！”他的乞求在又一次深插中卡在了喉间。大概肩膀的负担很重，他努力想挺起胸膛，但因为发泄过度而酸软的下体和膝盖却完全不能使力。他的身体在来自身后一次次沉重的冲撞中颤抖，坚挺的器官像楔子一样不断钉入他体内深处，让他不堪承受地哀鸣起来，徒劳地摇着头，却无法说出一个字。罗曼斯知道他真的到极限了，这个姿势让他紧张得几乎不敢乱动，像是怕一放松自己往前倒的话，手臂就会被扯断一样，这让他的肠道前所未有地夹紧了，极致的刺激让罗曼斯觉得自己也到了极限。他一手抓住艾萨斯的两只手腕，把他往后拉，另一只手探到他的胸前，掐住一粒乳珠用力揉捏。艾萨斯发出了不知是痛楚还是愉悦的呻吟，在甬道内加剧的摩擦中急促地喘息起来。罗曼斯仍然恶意地在刺激他的下体，每次进入都重重压过他已受不得一点挑逗的前列腺，但他的任何挣扎和扭动只是让这磨人的快感更强烈罢了。最后大魔导师终于高潮的时候，温热的种子洒进他的体内，也仍然没有停止进出的动作。艾萨斯无声地张着嘴，不知哪里来的力气，突然用力挣开了罗曼斯，伏下身去握住了自己快速套弄。些许稀薄的白浊液体从他阴茎的顶端流出来，罗曼斯顶他一下，他就射出来一些，然后越来越少，直到它们像泪水一样一颗一颗地滴下，直到最后他什么也射不出来。

 

#

 

艾萨斯觉得自己像陷入了永眠。

 

并不是没有意识，也不是无法思考，他甚至能清楚地听到礼貌而温和的敲门声，可无论如何也无法动弹，四肢像灌了铅一样沉，柔软地陷进身下舒适温暖的床垫里。床垫，是的，他还能记得自己最后是躺在床上，不是书房，也不是浴室。他觉得自己好像并没有睁开眼睛，因为感觉不到眼皮的重量，不过却能看到一些眼前的情景。深蓝色的纬纱和黯淡的魔法灯，把每一面墙都挡得严严实实的厚重窗帘，还有高大的书架。他尝试转动了一下眼珠，努力看向敲门声传来的方向。门已经打开了，他能隐约听到轻声的交谈，但却听不清内容。门口站着的那个人背对着他，因此看不到脸。披着一件修长的深红色长袍，长发散在身后，像一条黑色的瀑布，映衬他手臂上赤红色的魔纹更加显眼。

 

这个人，昨晚把他压在身下，无度地索求他……

 

艾萨斯将自己蜷成一团，这个动作让腰部的酸痛一下子觉醒过来，很快就泛滥到他的四肢百骸中。他低低呻吟了一声，不敢再动，不过却吸引了门口两人的注意力。他们的交谈停止了，一阵沉默之后，一个男声才继续道：“那么，埃尔萨斯船长准备好后，我会再通知您。”

 

“知道了，我一会就过去。”

 

那个男声顿了一下。“您放心的去吧，我会替您好好照顾他的。”

 

“你还是一点也不会说笑话，阿斯塔洛。”

 

那个男声窃笑起来，然后门关上了。窸窣的脚步声接近时，艾萨斯闭上了眼睛，一动也不动。好安静，他仿佛能听到魔法灯闪烁时的嗡嗡声，还有细微而平稳的呼吸。过了片刻，他感到身后的床垫塌陷了下来，一只手轻轻抚上他的头发，爱抚了他一阵之后，那个人俯身压下来，贴到了他耳边。

 

温热的呼吸拂过他敏感的耳廓，艾萨斯觉得有点痒，但却并不想躲避，他甚至发现这种微微的麻痒很舒服，好像一只温柔的手在将他推往梦境的更深处。可他的意识中却有一个微弱的声音在提醒他不要睡，因为那个人有话要说。艾萨斯也觉得他有话要说，他贴得这么近，他数次要开口前的吸气声都听得清清楚楚，于是艾萨斯等待着。

 

但他最后还是什么也没说。

 

最后，艾萨斯感到他的吻落在自己的脸颊上，长长地停留。这是一个不带任何欲望的吻，只是嘴唇与肌肤的接触。那个人保持了好一会这样的动作，才站起身。脚步声远了，艾萨斯微微睁开眼睛，看他把门打开，又关上，背影消失在房间的另一侧。

 

艾萨斯静静地躺在床上，木然地看着那扇关闭的门，脑子里一片空白。不过很快地，他就突然想起了什么，伸手摸上自己的耳垂。

 

然后，他如释重负地叹了口气，有这个东西在，至少他知道，他不是在做梦了。


End file.
